


R.I.P.

by malurette



Category: Tales of the City Series - Armistead Maupin
Genre: Animal Death, Chroniques de San Francisco, Flash Fic, Gen, Mourning
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Où Brian et Polly discutent de funérailles, parce que la durée de vie de certains personnages sera forcément courte. Mais sans doute pas celles que vous pourriez envisager...</p>
            </blockquote>





	R.I.P.

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** R.I.P.  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Tales of the City (Chroniques de San Francisco)  
>  **Personnages :** Brian Hawkins, Polly Berendt ; Michael/Thack derrière les scènes  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Armistead Maupin, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thèmes :** "caniche" + ni anime ni manga pour 31_jours (11 juillet '06) - non posté là-bas à cette date pour cause de vacances loin d’internet  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : post tome 6   
> [rendu caduque par la sortie du tome 7 – dont je n’ai lu que deux pages avant de dire non merci et de le refermer]  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

C’était une belle journée de plus qui se levait sur San Francisco. Aux « Plantes adoptives », Polly Berendt se préparait à ouvrir la boutique, en s’étonnant de l’absence du « patron » :  
« He ben, il est pas là, Michael ? Ça lui ressemble pas, d’être en retard, » observa-t-elle.

Brian expliqua, mal à l’aise, se demandant s’il fallait dire ça solennellement ou y mettre un peu de légèreté, histoire de dédramatiser :  
« Il m’a passé un coup de fil hier : Harry est mort.  
\- Oh. Mince.  
\- Oui.  
\- Il n’était pas si vieux… maladie ?  
\- Voiture. Michael a dit que Thack l’a ramassé tout raide sur le bord du trottoir.  
\- C’est moche.  
\- Très.  
\- Alors, ils vont l’enterrer aujourd’hui ?  
\- ‘Faut croire.  
\- Euh… quand il reviendra, cet aprèm ou demain, tu crois qu’il faudra lui présenter nos condoléances ? »

Ça, Brian n’en avait justement pas la moindre idée. Peut-être, oui. Si Michael annonçait lui-même le décès de son chien à Polly. Sinon, mieux valait sans doute qu’elle se taise.

La journée se passa le plus normalement possible avec deux personnes présentes au lieu des trois habituelles. Et bien sûr rien n’aurait pu différencier les clients ce jour-là des autres.

À la seule exception ; juste avant la fermeture, Michael lui-même, accompagné de Thack, passa choisir une plante pour la tombe du déjà regretté petit caniche noir, fauché dans la fleur de l’âge par un engin motorisé quelconque.


End file.
